Happy Man
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: A continued ending to "The Studio Job", Eliot puts on a little show for the team. Eliot/Kaye Lynn fluff!


**A/N: This would be what happens at the end of "The Studio Job". I know it's a little out of character for Eliot, but in this particular fic he is a hybrid between Eliot Spencer and Christian Kane, thus he sings parts of 3 or 4 Christian Kane songs...enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

She went to see him at the hotel after she had dinner with all the bigwig A&R* folks from Nashville. She knew his team wasn't taking off until the following morning and she didn't exactly have the opportunity to thank him again and say goodbye as the industry people swarmed her.

"So tell me about it?" Eliot urged as he poured them each a glass of juice. He was feeling a little out of character, but it had been a long time since he'd seen the likes of a stage and a guitar, and all of that brought a little flame back to life inside of him. A little off kilter feeling was to be expected. Moreover, he really wished the best for Kaye Lynn. She had the voice and the songwriting talent. That girl was going places. He was glad he had the opportunity to help out. He carried the glasses to where she sat on the couch and took a seat next to her as she told him about all the opportunities opening up for her in Nashville.

"It's all thanks to you," Kaye Lynn finished with an endearing smile. Eliot couldn't help but smile back.

"I don't…" he tried to object but was cut off as Kaye Lynn leaned in and captured his lips in a soft kiss. His hand came up to stroke her cheek.

"We aren't going to be alone here for long," he mentioned as they broke apart. After all they were technically in Nate's hotel room. As usual the mastermind's personal space had be come the team's headquarters.

"You sure aren't," Hardison's voice interrupted as he and Parker walked into the suite.

"Hi, Kaye Lynn," Parker chirped, waving excitedly. Eliot chuckled softly and picked up his guitar off the coffee table in front of him. A song popped into his head and he winked at Kaye Lynn, knowing she'd know it. He spoke the first two lines.

"You know there's only two things in life that make it worth livin', that's guitars that tune good and firm feeling women," The next three he started singing, slowly.

"I don't need my name in the marquee lights, I've got my song and I've got you with me tonight. Maybe it's time we get back to the basics of love…"

"Oh hell no," Hardison protested, throwing his hands up and leaving for the other room in the suite. A beat later, Eliot and Kaye Lynn broke out into the first verse of the commonly known song "Luckenbach, Texas".

"_Let's go to Luckenbach, Texas, with Waylon and Willie and the boys. This successful life we're livin' got us feuding like the Hatfields and McCoys. Between Hank Williams' pain songs and Newberry's train songs and Blue Eyes Cryin' in the Rain out in Luckenbach, Texas ain't nobody feelin' no pain…" _

As they continued to sing, Eliot noticed Parker dancing out of the corner of his eye. It was more a combination of flopping hair and flailing limbs than anything, but her laughter told him she was enjoying herself. Hardison had returned to the room, barely. He was leaning against the doorjamb, scowling at the sight before him.

"Come on, man, we're just having fun," Eliot mentioned as he broke into an instrumental break.

"No, I am not going join in this knee slapping, hillbilly jamboree," Hardison said defiantly. Eliot shook his head.

"Ok then, let's try something else, I wrote this a while ago, I hadn't really thought of it since," he mentioned with the shrug of one shoulder. His eyes connected with Kaye Lynn and a smirk settled on his face. "You don't know this one, darlin'," he drawled. He started playing a racy sounding tune, just by the melody alone.

_"We're as hot and sticky as we can get, don't need to go swimming to be soaking wet, you lean in and you bite my lip, it's hard to stay cool in heat like this," _

"No, no, no!" Hardison objected almost immediately as he caught the gleam in Eliot's eye.

"Oh kinky!" Parker squealed. Neither of those comments stopped Eliot. He stared straight at Kaye Lynn and continued with the next line.

"_Sweat drop at the end of your nose, makes you lose your mind, lose your clothes, let's kiss right here, why go inside, baby were set to a permanent ninety nine,"_

"If you're going to look at her like that, you need to take this else were," Nate informed as he walked in with Sophie hot on his heels.

"Ok, ok, I'll switch songs again," Eliot decided. This time the tune was slower.

"_A little bit of bourbon, and a broken neon sign…"_

"No, I don't like that one," Kaye Lynn commented, somewhere in the couple days she'd spent with the team, she had managed to hijack his mp3 player and listened to some of his original music. He cocked an eyebrow at her. Her innocent smile and the quick bat of her eyelashes made him laugh.

"Alright, I will try one more time," he said in mock exasperation. He tried something upbeat again.

"_Throw me under the train, tie me down to the tracks, let them big ole wheels roll right over my back, I'll have a smile on my face all the way to the promise land. Well, toss me out of the plane, watch me fall to the ground, no I don't care if my body ever gets found, the way you're loving me baby, I can die a happy man, now that I've tasted all your squeezing and a touching, I can't imagine nothing I've missed, there ain't no reason now for me to go on living, only heaven could be better than this…"_

Hardison rolled his eyes, Parker resumed her odd form of dancing, and Nate just stood there, leaning against the staircase, looking amused.

"Oh Eliot, I like that one!" Sophie gushed. Eliot nodded and continued to sing. Kaye Lynn hummed along.

"_So stuff me into a barrel, lock some chains on my hands, take me down to the river and send me over the dam, they way you're loving me baby, I can die a happy man, now that I've had a little shot of your affection, I can't imagine nothing I've missed, there ain't no reason now for me to go on living, only heaven could be better than this…"_

Kaye Lynn leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I can make you happy one more time before you leave," she offered. Eliot's eyebrows nearly shot to the roof. He sent her the most bewildered look, barely able to continue strumming the tune to the song.

"Al-alright, shows over folks, please remember to tip your bartenders and have a nice night," he joked abruptly. "Kaye Lynn?" he said, motioning for her to lead the way. He set the guitar down and followed her to the door. Kaye Lynn doubled back and grabbed the instrument.

"We may need this," she explained and jogged back towards Eliot. The couple left the hotel room.

"I think Eliot is going to get another critique on his performance," Nate grinned, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ew, that is more than I _ever_ wanted to know," Hardison complained. "And I'm not so sure I like this 'happy' side of him, it's too normal, it's freaking me out," he continued.

"Oh, I quite like it, actually," Sophie disagreed.

"I like it too, it makes him less scary," Parker concurred.

Outside the room, Kaye Lynn was tugging on Eliot's shirt, all but dragging him down the hallway towards his room.

"Hold on there, darlin'," he laughed grabbing her wrist and putting her between him and the wall. He leaned in and kissed her slowly. Kaye Lynn set the guitar on the ground next to her a little less gentle than she should have. "Careful," he mumbled against the skin of her neck. She only giggled and shoved her hands up the back of his t-shirt. He broke away from her and she somehow managed to steal the article of clothing from him. He stared down at his bare chest for a second and then back at her. "I say we get to my room before you have me completely naked," he suggested. The grin on her face told him she had every intention of doing just that.

"Let's go!" she urged, grabbing the guitar again and looping the hand holding his shirt through his arm as they continued down the hall.

* * *

*A&R stands for artist and repretoire, they recruit artists for record labels :)


End file.
